


the mailman

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, mailman, puns galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Caitlin has a package delivered and her mailman is really cute.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	the mailman

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a IG caption from Danielle that said: "When you've got a cute mailman and you know that package is coming".

Caitlin was curled up on her couch, trying to read her book in the silent solitude of her apartment on a calm Sunday morning. However, she found that her attention was more so on the cellphone next to her than the words on the page. In fact, she's pretty sure she had read the same paragraph thrice now. And her attention wasn't being drawn away because her phone was binging nonstop with frantic texts, but because it was _completely_ silent. Eerily so.

She scrunched up her face with a sigh. She even pressed the home button to make sure her phone hadn't died. Nope. Nothing.

A grating beep then sounded throughout her apartment. She sat stupefied for a moment before realizing it was the outside intercom - someone was buzzing her apartment.

Marking her place in her book (though not like it mattered), she scurried to her front door, quickly pressing the intercom button next to it to communicate to whoever had buzzed her. "Hello?" she let out unsurely.

"Hello," an abnormally deep voice resonated back. "I have a package for you."

Caitlin cocked her head to the side. She didn't remember ordering anything, surely this had to be a mistake. "Are - are you sure?"

"Are you or are you not a... _Caitlin Snow_...living on Santacruz Boulevard at The Sterling Apartment Complex, apartment number 128?"

"Yeah, yeah that's me," she quietly admitted, nibbling down on her lower lip, even more confused than before. "I'll be right down," she told the delivery person.

.

Bungling down the single flight of stairs from her apartment to the ground floor, the brunette was stunned speechless as she opened the main entrance's door to find a cheeky, brunette guy donned in a Post Office's uniform and holding a large box in his hands.

"Hello, Ma'am," he greeted her formally, flashing her a grin that she was ashamed to admit made her weak in the knees despite how unflattering the uniform was, though he somehow made the ensemble work for him.

She shook her head, looking at him properly. "W-what is this?" she managed to stutter out.

"It's a package," he simply answered her. "Are you Ms. Caitlin Snow?"

"Doctor," she automatically corrected.

His one eyebrow quirked. "Doctor? Wow, your husband must be so proud of you…"

Her eyes slightly narrowed before a lightbulb turned on in her head. Was he? He was, wasn't he? "Actually...I don't have a husband…" she shared, crossing her arms.

"Oh?" he let out, his green eyes mischievous and his smile smoldering.

She bit down on her lip, unsure on how to continue. She feared she'd come off too corny and ruin the whole thing. She didn't do things like _this_ , but she oddly wanted to try.

"That looks _really_ heavy," she stressed, eyeing the box in his hands. "Would you mind taking it upstairs to my apartment for me?"

His grin widened. "Not at all," he breezily answered, wordlessly following her through the main door and up the stairs.

As she reached the next floor's landing, Caitlin looked over her shoulder at the guy, only to witness the tail end of his eyes roaming up her figure. However, despite getting caught, he merely flashed her a shameless smirk. Now, if any other guy had done that, she would have slapped them silly, but he somehow made the attention invigorating and body-tingling. Blushing, she cleared her throat and made a beeline to her door, only stopping to wait for him to catch up.

He swaggered down the hall, smiling at her winningly, and damn, she hated how incredibly good-looking he was. Despite the high-waisted shorts showing off his knobby knees, they also showed off his strong calves, and his biceps were bulging out from the short-sleeve button-up shirt he was wearing as he held the big box so effortlessly. He stopped in front of her and she couldn't help but get bewitched by his eyes. They were so green and inviting and twinkling with allure.

"Are you going to open the door?" he inquired humorously, his grin turning lopsided.

"Oh!" she started, mentally face-palming. "Right, _right_ ," she let out as she opened the door, letting him walk in first.

"Where do you want the package?"

"Umm," she flailed, "how - how about...the bedroom...?"

He pursed his lips, trying hard not to grin, but his eyes still blazed, his pupils enlarging. "Mind showing me where that is... _Ma'am?_ "

" _Sure_ ," she squeaked out as she closed her front door before striding towards her bedroom, the man not far behind her. His presence in her apartment, and just the idea of him anyway near her bed, had her loins pulsing.

"Over there, in the corner by the back wall," she instructed, standing in the doorway as she watched him walk to the opposite end of the bedroom. Those tacky shorts of his proved to be even more criminal as they accentuated his firm rear as he bent down to place the box on the ground.

He turned back to her, wiping nonexistent sweat off his forehead. "Wow, it's kind of hot," he commented as he unfastened his top two buttons, presumably to air himself from the heat he was experiencing.

"It might be from lugging around that huge package of yours - _I mean, mine_ ," she quickly amended, a Freudian slip passing through her lips, since the shorts were also doing a _very_ poor job of concealing his growing erection.

His lips hiked themselves to one side, his steps slow and deliberate as he approached her. Caitlin's heart hammered in her chest as the proximity shortened, the aura he was radiating intoxicating every single sense "Sometimes with big packages, it's best to have some... _help_ ," he quietly said, his hand gently cupping her elbow, drawing her even closer as his eyes bored into her own.

Spellbound, Caitlin's own hand found its way to his chest, her fingers trickling down the still-fastened buttons of his shirt to the waistband of his shorts. "Well I don't work at the Post Office like you, but I could definitely help you with your _package_ …"

"Just as long as you handle it with care…" he whispered between them, the tension strung taunt as a tightrope.

"Like this?" she wondered aloud as she proceeded to run her hand over the outline of his member through his pants, earning her a satisfied groan from her counterpart.

" _Just like that_ ," he uttered thickly before surging forward, capturing her lips heatedly, both of them stumbling backwards until they hit her bedside table and blindly fumbled to the bed.

He crawled on top of her, and with the softness of her mattress underneath her, she could clearly feel the distinction of his hardness in between her legs. She cooed against his mouth as they kissed, her body arching against his, making them both groan at the friction, heat spooling between them.

Blindly, she began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, needing to feel more of him, wanting to touch and inspect the muscles she had admired earlier. He pulled back to help her shrug his shirt off his shoulders, before helping her pull her own blouse over her head, both items getting tossed to the floor carelessly.

He immediately dipped back down, peppering breathless kisses down her neck. She hissed at the new skin-to-skin contact, the sound similar to an ice-cube getting placed on a hot frying pan, and now she was melting into him, theirs bodies molding so seamlessly into each other. Her hand went into his soft hair, tugging at the locks as he sucked on a particular sensitive part of her skin, her eyes fluttering from his ministrations. She was left breathless as his ghost-like touch swept up the knobs of her spine, his fingers fumbling with her bra hook before the material fell between them.

"God, you're so sexy," he muttered fervently, his voice laced with want and his eyes domineering with lust as they kept flickering to her exposed breasts. "One could even say you're the _total package_ ," he told her, lips curling into a dopey grin, causing her to snort, but that snort soon morphed into a moan as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ ," she carnally let out as he licked and sucked on her mercilessly.

Encouraged by her sounds, his hand slithered down her stomach and popped open her jeans. She bit down on her lip as he slipped underneath her underwear, her hips rising to meet his warm touch. She half-wished she knew this was happening today and wore something sexier than her sensible cottons, but once his finger slipped into her core, thoughts like that evaporated from her mind as she let out another moan.

"You're very wet, Dr. Snow," he observed while he inserted another finger and kissed down her chest. "But luckily," he murmured against her skin, the small vibrations tingling her throughout, "I deliver in _all_ conditions."

She hotly moaned - not from the ludicrous pun - but from the way his long fingers were moving inside her and by the exotic effect that his lips left as they pressed against areas that were usually neglected.

But all too soon he stopped.

Confused by the abruptness of it, Caitlin looked up to find him smirking at her, almost as if he was teasingly taunting her for being as incredibly horny and needy as she was. But _God_ , she was on fire, and her loins were pulsing manically between her legs, and she needed him to touch her _right now dammit_.

"Did the package get lost or something?" she irritatingly muttered as she reached forward to unbuckle his shorts, messily kissing his chest as she did because it was there and she needed to feel as much of him as she could.

She could feel a deep chuckle rack through his body from what she said, but once her hands tried to clumsily reach inside his shorts, he thwarted her frantic efforts. "You're going to have to have a little patience," he told her, eyes alit with humor as he shuffled down the bed. "I'm the delivery man, so let _me...deliver_."

She let out a whine. "Could you _please_ ," she said, her libido dripping into her words, "deliver a little faster then?"

Those crinkles around his eyes were ever so prominent as he heartily laughed. "Soon," he told her as he tugged both her jeans and underwear down her legs. "But you paid for standard shipping, after all," he said with a wink.

"Of course," she mumbled irritatingly.

"You know, before I made deliveries, I worked in mailing," he told her while throwing her clothes off the bed, "dealing with envelopes and stuff," he added nonchalantly like she wasn't completely naked in front of him now, nor that they were moments away from - hopefully - having sex. "You know what I loved doing when I worked in the mailing department?"

She wanted to ask where the hell he was going with this since she was becoming touch deprived. Not to mention the crispness of her apartment was now reaching her loins and making her cold, but then that sensation was quickly counteracted by his hot breath over her mound, and she could barely think, let alone say much of anything. She swallowed as she watched him dip closer to her womanhood, cheekily grinning as he met her gaze.

"Well?"

Her throat was clogged up with anticipation. "...W-what?" she breathily stuttered.

"I loved _licking_ the envelopes," he answered just before his tongue swept over her clit and she instinctively shut her eyes, moaning.

She could feel him smirking against her rather than see it as he licked her outer folds and teased her swollen clit. He wound his arms around her thighs as he gently spread her legs apart so he could bury himself further in her pussy. She squirmed as his hot tongue darted into her and sucked on her pink flesh. She threw her head back against the mattress, a moaning mess as he continued to eat her out.

She could feel herself already on the edge, could see the whiteness peeking over her eyes as the sensations between her legs grew astronomical. "Oh, OH, OHHHH," she let out as the pleasure just kept building and building and he wasn't slowing down. He pleasingly moaned against her as if he was licking the plate of his favorite dish clean, the vibrations being that last thing she needed to send her into a spiraling orgasm. " _OHHHHHHHHHHH, OH, BARRY! OH_!"

The mailman continued to lick and caress her sensitive flesh as she rode out her orgasm and came down from her high. And as her moans quieted and her breathing started to settle, he began softly kissing his way back up her body, his large hands sweeping along her skin soothingly. And as he got closer to her face, she could smell herself on him and could see her wetness still evident on parts of his chin. It made her rub her legs together as another wave of desire flared.

Their eyes met, making her breath hitch at the affection that was evident there despite being veiled by the devious way they glinted. She admired his strong jaw, his messy brows and the beauty marks that were sprinkled randomly along his face and peppered even further down his lean and muscular torso.

Impatiently, Caitlin tilted her head up, capturing his lips with hers. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer, craving for the pressure of his weight against her body. She cooed into his mouth as their chests grazed and their hips aligned. She let out a frustrated groan, however, as she felt the rough material of his shorts.

"I think it's time I finally get to open my package," she panted against his mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip as she snaked her hand into his pants.

He immediately let out a low groan as she wrapped her hand around his length. She pleasantly hummed herself as she felt him hard and pulsing in her palm. It had been too long, and knowing he was this way because of her had her mind in overdrive with lust and desire.

"Did you _stuff_ envelopes at that fancy department of yours too?"

His eyebrows furrowed at first, his head adorably tilting to the side for a moment before he finally understood what she was alluding. He swallowed as a hesitant laugh tumbled out. "I _did_... _yes,_ " he throatingly answered, his attention a bit preoccupied by her stroking him.

"Maybe you should demonstrate that for me, like you did with the licking?" she said as she swiped her thumb over his dick's head.

His breath hitched as he headily nodded, and before she knew what was happening next, his shorts were nowhere to be seen and he was kneeling in front of her, placing a condom over his length.

"You want your package?" he asked as he spread her legs apart and held himself close to her entrance, the tip of his dick teasing her clit. She headily nodded, not trusting herself to answer with any dignity. He nodded back and didn't waste any more time as he slid into her, both of them letting out feral groans of pleasure as he did.

" _Ohhh_ , you feel _amazing_ ," he complimented as he sunk deeper into her core.

Caitlin let out an agreeing moan as he filled her fully, her nails desperately digging into his shoulder blades as he started to move in and out, in and out. She couldn't help but admire his upper body, those impressive abdominal muscles of his contracting with his undulating motions, creating pleasant tingles throughout her nervous system with each stroke.

" _Oh faster...harder_ ," she breathily expelled, and his hips thrusted into her over and over, picking up a little more speed and force after each time.

"How's that?" he grunted, his brows set down in concentration with his hands gently gripping her hips as he kept pounding into her.

"Oh, oooh, _yes, yes, yesss_ ," was all she could muster, and it technically didn't even answer his question, but it encouraged him nonetheless to keep up his rhythm and pace.

The bed started excessively squeaking and the headboard was harshly hitting against the wall with every thrust. Both sounds, intermingled with their moans, echoed throughout the room like surround sound. She vaguely wondered if the neighbors could hear them, but the thought was only a fleeting one. The only things her mind could remain focused on was the building pressure between her legs and the man above her that was intent on delivering her into a state of euphoria.

"I'm _close_ ," he choked out, his body increasingly growing tense.

Caitlin could feel herself on the brink as well. So, wanting to cum with him, she reached down to rub at her clit with one hand and fondle her breast with the other. The extra stimulation made her let out a loud moan, and her partner's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he watched her touch herself.

" _Fuck, Cait_ ," he panted incredulously, and the sight must have been the final catalyst since his hips soon spazzed against her own, throwing her into her own orgasm not long after, leaving them both moaning messes as they rode them out together.

After their highs had dwindled, her companion extracted himself from inside her before collapsing next to her in the bed. She watched him for a moment, taking in the rapid rise and fall of his chest and watching it slowly even out, much like her own.

"You were supposed to text me when you got back to Central City."

He turned his whole body towards her as he casually leaned his elbow up against the pillow and supported his face against his hand, leaving his entire bare torso out on display. And damn, why did he have to look so good when she was trying to be mad at him?

"But then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you like this," he answered with a triumphant smirk, his eyes smoldering with humor. "Or did you want tracked shipping?"

"The puns are really becoming a bit too much."

He snorted. "Well, yeah, it's not everyday I get to be a _mail_ escort."

" _Barryyyy_ ," she groaned, her head falling to his chest as she tried to hide the grin that was still inevitably forming from his corniness.

She felt the rumbles of her companion laughing. "What? That was mighty clever, if I do say so myself," he pointed out as his free hand started stroking through her chestnut waves soothingly.

She pulled back, shaking her head at him. "Where did you even get that outfit?"

"I'll have you know, I actually worked in the mailing department during college."

"That would explain the tightness of the uniform…"

"Well...it's been like a decade!"

"I know, honey."

"I filled out since then!" he tried to defend himself, puffing out his chest just a tad.

"Trust me, it wasn't a complaint," she told him, looking at him knowingly as she reached out to sensually run her hand over those muscles.

"...Oh," he simply let out before his face morphed into a sheepish, yet self-satisfied grin. "So you liked it? You liked the uniform? Because I was a bit nervous about the whole thing, because we haven't really done any roleplay before..."

"Barry, you could've shown up dressed up in pretty much anything and I would've gone along with it. You were away at National City for far too long."

He chuckled. "I was gone a week."

"It was a _long_ week."

"You missed me," he pointed out cheekily.

"Of course, I did. I love you."

His eyes softened, his grin magnifying and taking over his face as he just stared at her with the utmost love.

"What?" she curiously asked, finding herself blushing under his gaze.

He wrapped his arms securely around her frame, bringing her flushed up against him, their noses brushing delicately as he continued to just look at her in awe. "It's still hard to fathom that you love me as much as I love you, and that you miss me as much as I miss you..."

"You're saying this like it's new information. Like you haven't known this for the whole 2 years we've been together," she said with a laugh. "Or did you hit your head too hard when you were helping Kara over in National City?" she questioned, her doctorly instincts surfacing as she caressed his face and quietly accessed him with her eyes.

He merely shook his head, his present smile never wavering. "I'm just a lucky guy, who really did get the total package," he told her, before laying a sweet kiss against her lips.

"Mmm, you really have to stop with those puns," she smilingly said, nuzzling their noses together.

"Neverrrrrrr," he playfully refused against her lips, before they laughingly kissed. "But I am sorry for being away for so long."

She kissed his chest, right where his heart resided. "I know you couldn't control how long it took to take down that alien criminal Kara was dealing with."

Barry grimaced, cocking his head to the side as he then puffed out his cheeks. "Well...I may or may have not stayed a day or two longer than I needed…"

The doctor's head immediately drew back to look at her boyfriend, eyebrows pinched downwards. "Not that you can't spend some extra time with your Earth 38 friends, but why did you stay longer?"

He smiled again, though it was wracked with nervousness. "Well I had to find the perfect gift for your package," he told her, his eyes flickering to the large box in the corner of their room.

Caitlin looked over her shoulder at the box. "There's actually something in that thing?" she asked dubiously, turning back to him for confirmation.

Barry nodded, a smug look overtaking his features. "I wanted to be as authentic as possible."

She rolled her eyes as she rolled out of the bed, securely wrapping herself in a sheet as she did. "Can I open it?" she asked as she slowly padded to the package.

"It is yours to open whenever you want," he merely said, shrugging from his place on the bed.

She bit her lip as she turned back to the box, analyzing it with the same scrutiny she would use for her experiments. It was rather big, so what could he have possibly gotten her? Maybe a new mixer, or telescope? It wasn't even her birthday or an anniversary of any sort, she thought to herself as she trepidly opened it.

The entire box was covered with packing peanuts, so she had to stick her hand into the container, digging until her entire arm was nearly buried in the styrofoam mulch. Just as she was about to give up, her fingers finally grasped something hard and square, but small enough to hold in her hand. She lifted it out, only for her heart to catch.

"...Barry?" she croaked, looking up only to find that Barry had since put on his boxer briefs and was only a few feet away.

He smiled, and that same nervousness from earlier resurfaced as he slowly approached her. "Kara had told me that Earth-38 had some of the most exquisite diamonds in the multiverse," he told her as he reached over to flip the lid of the jewelry box open, revealing a beautiful, cushion-cut diamond ring. The way the light reflected off of it definitely had a special flare that she had not witnessed from any diamond on Earth-1. "So, we scoured Earth-38 for the best of the best."

"Barry," she let out breathlessly, shaking her head. She was literally incapable of forming a rational thought to say.

He cleared his throat. "Cait, would you make me the proudest husband alive and become my wife?"

A tear escaped her eye, an immense smile blossoming across her face. "Y-yes. Of course, yes!"

Barry let out a shaky, relieved laugh as he clumsily plucked the ring from its box and onto her finger. Her heart swelled, happy tears gliding down her face, as she looked from the ring up into the eyes of her now-fiancé. She giddily laughed as she saw him crying too before stepping into his warm embrace and smilingly kissing him.

"I guess now we just have to figure out the date when we'll officially get this relationship signed, sealed and delivered," she murmured as their kiss broke.

"And when we do, I'm never going to _letter_ go."

She laughed, shaking her head at both of their nonsense. "We're quite the pair, aren't we, Mr. Allen?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, we are, Dr. Snow."

"Soon to be Dr. Allen," she pointed out with a lazy smile, her fingers playing with the hair on his nape.

She felt him shiver underneath her as his eyes grew hooded. "How soon?"

"I don't know, we'll have to talk wedding dates later," she answered honestly, eyeing him up as she bit down on her lower lip, "but I do know that for our honeymoon that you should _definitely_ bring your mailman outfit along…"

"That can be arraigned," he thickly told her, wiggling his eyebrows as he untangled her hands from around his neck to hold them in his own, the pad of his thumb caressing the band of her engagement ring. "Or maybe I can dress up as something else...like maybe a fireman or a bellhop," he suggested as he began pulling her back towards the bed, "or a tourist guide if we go somewhere tourist-y…"

"We can talk all about that later too. But for right now…" she said, trailing off to push Barry lightly onto the bed and immediately crawl up on his lap, "I just want Barry Allen, my fiancé."

His jocular demeanor diminished as he turned to mush right before her eyes. "I can definitely do that," he softly said, before leaning into to give her a kiss and give her exactly what she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> So who figured out that Caitlin actually knew the Mailman/Barry the whole time? And when? Because I tried to leave little clues throughout and I'm curious lol. PLEASE COMMENT and let me know what you thought about the story in general. What was your favorite part?


End file.
